


Breathe

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Just a reminder for those who forget, Kind of haha, Poetry, Positivity!!, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: This is for the people who forget to appreciate themselves.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in need of a pick me up, so here it is for you, dear reader.

Hey, you! Give it a moment, 

Slow down, breathe, nothing's gonna show it

It? You know, you've known for years, I know about every night that you hold back tears, 

So just take a second, let it sink in, you know deep down that you have to let me in 

In a minute your world could come crashing, collapsing, catalysts fueling your mental destruction,

As you dive down deeper into the depths of your mind, just stop. Take a moment. Breathe. 

You. Yes, you, with the big curious eyes and the countless lies, the invisible scars lining your insides. 

You, are gorgeous. If you don't see it, take a closer look, everyone knows it's the oldest trick in the book, 

The trick your mind plays, displaying countless faults and flaws that were never really there. 

Your hair looks fine, your makeup is "on fleek", your teeth aren't yellow and you are anything but weak. 

So take a moment, show it, look in that mirror and own it

You're better than you think, your mental illness does not define you. 

You have fought countless battles against a battalion of bad thoughts and bested them all. 

So yes, you, with the wide fake smile, stop, take a moment, breathe.


End file.
